Ending the Alice Game
by Meli-Mexi14
Summary: A new series of dolls Amor Maidens have been created to eliminate the Rozen Maidens. But when Arthur enters a covenant with Mia Rosria, the fifth Amor, it might be into a more dramatic story. OCs included! EngXMexi and other pairings! Fem!Characters as well!
1. Phase 1

**Hello! Its melirosi14 here! I hope you all enjoy my Rozen Maiden and Hetalia Crossover story! Please Review!:):) *Disclaimer (To all my other F.F Stories too): I don't own anything and you know the rest!:):)***

**Phase 1-The era of our own "Game"****  
**

****Mia Rosaria couldn't recall what just happened to her. _I'm the fifth...the fifth what? _She had caramel-colored eyes and neat, yet wavy brown hair that was held back by a red rose. She wore a crimson red dress that showed only her shoulders. But what was she...? She was in a brown case, with a little golden key set down her side. Despite how scared she was, she felt warmth for some reason...she slowly closed her eyes as she heard the chatter of someone with pride.

"She may not be what I'm looking for, but I know that she and her older siblings, they'll be more legendary than the Rozen Maidens! Just imagine, my masters dolls falling to my own!"

_How strange, what does this mean..?_

__Her case was still open, but her eyes were snap shut. She could only hear what was going on, but was growing more and more tired. Footsteps grew louder as someone headed for her case. _Warmth...thats what I feel..._

__After a few moments, a soft hand was rubbing her cheek. Soon, that hand left only to close her case.

_A new era will arrive, just sleep through it...my dears.._


	2. Phase 2

**My phase 2! Enjoy!:):) -Melirosi14**

**Phase 2**

**_Several eras had passed, now in current_**_ time..._**  
**

The beautiful season of fall made practically everything seem colorful in a small neighborhood. Leaves were scattered mostly everywhere, the days were growing cooler, and it almost seemed to be the most comforting place to be. Despite all this, Arthur Kirkland, preferred to be working on his studies. The only thing he did most of time was just work and live in his own world. As he was working on another assignment, a close friend of his, Alfred Jones, barged in, nearly tearing the door down.

"Aggh! You git! What are do doing?!" Asked Arthur frantically.

"Well," Said Alfred, "I just came to see what your doing. Like dude, all you do is stay in here like almost all day working. You hardly do anything fun!" He walked up to Arthur, who was still sitting in his swivel chair. Soon, he started to poke his forehead. "And I think its starting to affect your mind! With your 'little ghost friends appearing supposedly!"

Arthur stood up and started to shove Alfred out of his room, flustered and annoyed. "Come on, Arthur! Dont kick me out! Your gonna make this hero fail when it comes to brightening up your life!"Alfred said that with some chuckles and a childish smile on his face. When Arthur manged to shove Alfred out of his room completely, he shouted,"You damn git! Don't enter my room like that again! I'm too busy to do anything stupid!" He eventually slammed the door shut.

"What am I gonna do with him?" He asked himself with a tiring sigh. Before he sat down and resumed to his work, a crashing sound came from his closet, nearly making jump. _Damn, what is it now? _He slowly walked to closet, feeling so annoyed. When Arthur entered his closet, it was a complete mess. Pages and books scattered everywhere, writing utensils and other items had fallen from his shelf as well. Even briefcases had opened, spilling more paper and books, just adding to the mess. "Damn it!" Arthur muttered to himself. Within seconds he began cleaning his closet, organizing all his pages and books in alphabetical order. He placed his writing utensils in pencil boxes and on shelf's. He soon finished cleaning by setting the briefcases neatly and properly.

As Arthur was setting down the briefcases, he stopped. Something intrigued him: a leather brown case. The case was the size of the briefcases but its center was decorated by a golden pendant; the shape of a cross. _I dont recall ever having this. What could be inside? _Arthur grabbed the case, running his fingers through the pendant as he walked out of his closet. He set the case on his bed, wondering, what could be inside. He closed his eyes as he was opening it. _Ok here goes nothing._ He opened his eyes after the case was completely opened. His eyes widened as he took a long glimpse of what was inside.

It was a doll. "A-a doll?'' Arthur asked himself as he grabbed it. The doll neat, yet wavy brown hair that was held back by a red rose. She wore a crimson red dress that showed only her shoulders. The doll looked remarkable, almost as if she were a real human. Her eyes were closed, almost as they've been waiting to be opened for a while."Ok? Its just a doll, I guess...but why is it like this?" He wondered. He took a little peek into the case where the doll had came from and noticed a little key. The key was golden, looking almost like a wind-up toy's key. Arthur observed the doll and noticed that it had a little keyhole hidden within the dress. "Wait,does this belong to her,I wonder..."

Arthur placed the key in the keyhole and began winding it up. After a few turns, Arthur set the key down back in the case. He held the doll up, anxious to know what was going to happen next. After a couple of seconds a light lit up the doll, making it glow. It was twisting and turning, and attempting to open its eyes. Arthur automatically dropped the doll on his bed, both astonished and scared on what he was witnessing. After all the twists and turns, the light faded. The doll's eyes were still closed and it was sitting up on Arthur's bed;he was amazed. He was hesitating to grab the doll. His hands were slowly moving towards it. But before he could set even on finger on it, its eyes opened quickly, causing Arthur to jolt back. He stared into her caramel eyes._ Talk about beautiful eyes... _

The doll ruffled her rose on her hair before she noticed Arthur. She took a quick peek at him before she said anything. "Buenas Dias, puedo saber tu nombre*?"

That simple question caused Arthur to jolt back once more. "WHA?! YOU CAN SPEAK?!" he exclaimed. The doll's face turned red, almost as if she were blushing. ''S-si...I can speak...I can also speak in multiple languages as well. I ca tell that you dont speak Spanish...oh well." She doll was acting completely calm and care-free as if nothing happened. Arthur was filled with questions. "H-hey miss, can I ask y-yo-Arthur was interrupted by a hand signaling STOP! ''Wait" the doll exclaimed. "I will be asking the questions first. After all, it is the Mexican way!" Arthur stood there puzzled. _Th-the Mexican way?! I have a feeling that she's from Mexico..._

"First of all senor, what's you're name?'' She asked. Arthur pointed at himself. "Me, well, uhmm, its Arthur Kirkland.." The doll slightly smiled. "Mi nombre es... my name is...Mia Rosraia." Mia sat there silently or a short moment after saying that. "I bet you're wondering what I am arnt you, Arthur Kirklandia.." Arthur slowly nodded. "Well, Arthur Kirlandia, I'm the fifth Amor maiden...one of the seven dolls that has been created to eliminate the Rozen Maidens." Arthur was puzzled. "Rozen Maidens?" Mia began to expalin to Arthur about the Rozen Maidens as well as the Amor Maidens. When she finished, Arthur understood."I see, very interesting." Mia sat there looking at Arthur, wanting to ask him one more question. "Did you awaken me?" She asked. "Awaken you?" Arthur reached for the case, pulling out the key and showing it to Mia. "You man this?" He asked.

Mia nodded as her eyes widened. "Yes! Thats it!" She exclaimed. She ran up to Arthur, giving him a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you for waking me!" She said happily. Arthur blushed as he received the hug from Mia, feeling unbelievably happy. "You're welcome my dear." He replied as he hugged her back. Mia backed up from him, still happy from being awakened from her sleep. "Now," she said raising out her left hand, "Since you woke me up I need you to enter the covenant with me, be my medium and protect my Rosa Corazon (Heart rose)." A ring mystically appeared on one of her fingers from her left hand. The ring's design was a cross, one that looked like the one from her brown leaser case. The ring began glowing a bright green. Arthur grew closer to the ring looking at it. "Come on! Por favor!" Said Mia, "enter the covenant with me! Before this era really starts!" Arthur nodded, "Yes! Right!"He said. He got more closer to the ring, preparing to enter into the covenant with Mia. He eventually kissed the ring, entering the covenant. And as he did, the room grew bright with the green light...

_ Now it has begun..._

**Yay! I've completed Phase 2! I'll upload Phase 3 very soon! Please Review!:):) Melirosi14:):)**_  
_


End file.
